pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
JE091: Got Miltank?
Aim to Be a Pokémon Master |jsongs2 =Face Forward Team Rocket! |songs =Born to Be a Winner |machars =Ash, Misty, Brock |rchars =Jessie, James, Nurse Joy |michars =none |major =Ash's Cyndaquil is revealed to be male. |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Misty's Togepi, Jessie's Wobbuffet, Ash's Bayleef, Ash's Cyndaquil, Ash's Noctowl, Brock's Crobat, Brock's Onix, Jessie's Arbok, James' Weezing, James' Victreebel, Caterpie, Butterfree, Beedrill (x3), Pidgeotto (x2), Weedle, Sandshrew, Paras, Dugtrio (x2), Mankey, Poliwag, Poliwrath, Bellsprout, Krabby (x3), Exeggutor (x8), Sentret, Bellossom (x3), Aipom (x3), Sunflora, Wooper (x5), Quagsire (x2), Miltank |local = |b1 =zephyrbadge.png |b2 =hivebadge.png |b3 =plainbadge.png |b4 =fogbadge.png}} is the 50th episode of Pokémon: Johto League Champions. Synopsis With Olivine City drawing closer, Ash and co. end up in a desert and have to pass it to get there. They get ambushed by Team Rocket and when Cyndaquil and Weezing's Smokescreen attacks mix they explode. This causes Cyndaquil to be knocked unconscious and lost. Will Cyndaquil find Ash again? Where is Cyndaquil now? And will they all get to Olivine City? Episode Plot The heroes are surprised to see a desert, though Brock claims the book states Olivine City is beyond it. Ash goes and falls in a hole, while Team Rocket capture his Pikachu. Ash comes out and demands Pikachu back. Team Rocket go in their balloon and James sends Weezing, who goes to use Smokescreen. Ash sends Cyndaquil, who jumps on Weezing. Weezing shakes it off, causing Cyndaquil to fall down and have a nasty welt on its nose. Team Rocket laugh, calming Cyndaquil is a red-nosed Pokémon. Cyndaquil's flame goes down, as Cyndaquil is let down. Weezing uses Sludge, so Ash protects Cyndaquil from that. Cyndaquil gets heated up and uses Flamethrower on Weezing's Smokescreen. An explosion is made, causing Team Rocket to blast off, while Ash gets Pikachu. Ash goes to thank Cyndaquil, but sees it is gone. Cyndaquil wakes up and seeing its master gone, it wanders off. A Sentret yells out, causing Sandslash and Butterfree to respond. The heroes search, but do not find Cyndaquil, so go to the Pokémon Center to see if someone found it. Nurse Joy does not have any reports of a Cyndaquil. She tells them of a legend of an oasis that Pokémon that come back to their trainers are stronger than before. Despite being a legend, Brock and Misty go with Ash to find this oasis. Cyndaquil wanders and falls down from exhaustion, so the Sentret directs a Dugtrio to carry Cyndaquil away. Team Rocket, who are hanging on a rock, notice that and Meowth thinks they should capture Cyndaquil, then use it to capture Pikachu. James is glad for this idea, but Jessie sees they need to get down first, so drops Meowth from the balloon. Meowth gets carried by a Dugtrio, so Jessie and James try to get him, only to fall down as well. Brock sent Onix to scout, but Onix did not see Cyndaquil. The heroes notice a pair of Quagsire and go after them. They go up and see a mountain. Noctowl and Crobat come, who point at the mountain, so the heroes go to climb it. Meowth and Cyndaquil are being carried by Dugtrio, while Jessie and James track them. Cyndaquil and Meowth are being dropped on Exeggutor, who carry them through a tunnel. At the end of the tunnel, Cyndaquil and Meowth witness a spring with trees and grass. Cyndaquil and Meowth are dropped off, then see a Miltank approaching them. The Miltank waves its tail and touches Cyndaquil and Meowth, using Heal Bell to cure their wounds. Jessie and James decide to go in, but the Exeggutor use their psychic powers. Suddenly, Jessie and James see the Exeggutor are gone, while they are facing backwards the mountain instead of front. The heroes see Jessie and James, who wander, being hypnotized by Exeggutor. Brock sees the Exeggutor are keeping the oasis safe. Ash thinks Onix could dig underground to get into the oasis. Onix crashed through, so the heroes see a tunnel with water. Jessie and James wander and bump into a rock. They realize they are back at the balloon. So, Jessie decides to patch the balloon up and go into the mountain from the sky. The heroes come and see the oasis. They notice Miltank treating Meowth and Cyndaquil, so Brock sees Miltank is transferring its health using Milk Drink ability. Meowth and Cyndaquil drink, so Ash yells, acknowledging Cyndaquil's presence. Meowth tells the twerps this oasis is meant for Pokémon only, so humans are not allowed. Cyndaquil goes to its master, but the Pokémon are not friendly for humans to be in this oasis. Ash and Pikachu jump into the water and come out, wanting to get Cyndaquil back. However, Jessie and James come, who remind Meowth he is a villain and should help them catch these Pokémon. Jessie and James send all their Pokémon to battle. Meowth admits he cannot fight the twerp, since Miltank healed him and he cannot fight her, nor the idea of this oasis as a healing place for Pokémon. Indeed, Arbok, Weezing, Victreebel and Wobbuffet refrain from the battle, making Jessie and James mad. Jessie and James call their Pokémon back. Meowth tells them they cannot ruin this place. However, Jessie and James fire a net to capture Miltank. Meowth protests, but gets tied up instead. The Pokémon of the oasis decide to fight Team Rocket, who threaten to cause harm to Miltank. Ash decides to stop Team Rocket, as the Pokémon may think humans are enemies. Cyndaquil is enraged, making James warn Jessie they should retreat, but Jessie wants to capture all Pokémon. Cyndaquil uses Flamethrower to burn the rope. Ash sends Bayleef, whose Razor Leaf cuts the net, while Miltank falls in the water. Using Thunderbolt, Pikachu blasts Team Rocket away from the mountain. Ash praises Pikachu, while the Oasis Pokémon are grateful for Miltank's rescue. Ash thanks Miltank for Cyndaquil's recovery and promises they will not tell anyone about this place. The heroes bid farewell to the Oasis Pokémon, as they continue towards Olivine City. Debuts Move *Heal Bell *Milk Drink Trivia *The title of this episode, "Got Miltank?" is a pun on the advertising campaign, "Got Milk?". *The "Who's that Pokémon?" is Cyndaquil. Mistakes When James sent Victreebel, Victreebel's lips were colored grey. Dub differences A scene, where Meowth was drinking milk from Miltank's udder, which was similar to breast-feeding, was removed from the dubbed version of this episode. Gallery The desert for Olivine City JE091 2.jpg Pikachu gets captured JE091 3.jpg Team Rocket depart away JE091 4.jpg Cyndaquil lands on Weezing's face JE091 5.jpg Cyndaquil, the red-nosed Pokémon JE091 6.jpg Team Rocket laugh at Cyndaquil and its nose JE091 7.jpg Ash gets splashed by sludge JE091 8.jpg The Smokescreen explosion JE091 9.jpg Cyndaquil gets carried away JE091 10.jpg Jessie drops Meowth JE091 11.jpg Meowth got a welt on his head JE091 12.jpg The mountain oasis JE091 13.jpg Miltank cures Meowth's welt JE091 14.jpg Brock scouts JE091 15.jpg Team Rocket go to use the net JE091 16.jpg Miltank got entangled JE091 17.jpg Meowth gets tied up }} Category:Pokémon: Johto League Champions Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Meowth Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kiyoshi Fukumoto Category:Episodes directed by Yoshito Hata Category:Episodes animated by Jun'ichirō Taniguchi Category:Episodes featuring alternate colored Pokémon